A Doctors Care
by MysticAngel818
Summary: Fate brings together 2 people who need each other. Cedric is a Dr and Sofia is his patient. This turned out more erotica than an actual story then I had planned it to be. You have been warned. If you don't like it then don't read. It's more Lime then actual Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own anything.

Sofia was 15 when her boyfriend Hugo had been wanting to get intimate with her since they began dating a year prior but Sofia was a good girl and kept saying no, but did so politely and with dignity.

Hugo however never takes no for an answer.

The whole ordeal was painful and traumatizing for Sofia, she bled and got hurt in the worst way. She cried as she was held down by other guys from the football team friends of Hugo's and she had to take what Hugo was giving her.

Sofia had her childhood ripped from her in the worst way, she couldn't fight all of those burly young men all she could do was scream into her gag.

They let her go and left her to cry on the floor in the dark and all alone, Sofia walked home with tousled hair, ripped clothes, and blood dripping down her legs and from her lips, with a black eye glowing and swelling; it hurt to walk but she had no other way to get home.

Miranda broke down when she arrived home and tried to stay strong while the doctors at the ER examined Sofia and then the police interviewed her, Sofia stayed as strong as she could for herself and her mother.

Whenever the story came on the news Miranda would cry and go to her room, the star football player was behind bars after more girls had come forth testifying against him with their own sexual assault stories.

Miranda got more depressed as each day passed considering everyone in town was mad at Sofia, their already small town got even smaller as their star football team dwindled to nothing.

Sofia cried too, she hadn't spoken to Miranda with a real conversation in weeks just simple words in passing, their lives were falling apart to the point it seemed painful to live in everyday life.

Miranda and Roland had been dating for about as long as Sofia and Hugo had been together and when Roland hadn't heard from Miranda in a while he got worried.

He came from the rich city and practically barged into their apartment and seeing how lifeless they were and took it upon himself to take charge. He gathered up all of their stuff and moved them both into his magnificent house in the city away from all of the people who hated Sofia.

Day by day Roland made Miranda happier which in turn made Sofia happier because now she was smiling and looking at her now, however being the wife of a famous aristocrat Miranda began to take on the role of high strung perfectionist Lady, Sofia didn't mind though as long as her mother was happy she was ok.

After a few months, things were normalizing until Miranda, surprised Sofia one day with quite a bombshell.

Sofia was reading on her bed when Miranda came in with a smile and shut the door as Sofia sat up with a smile and removed her earbuds.

"Hey, Mom whats going on?" Sofia asked with curious happiness

"Well, Sofia I have decided that since it has been 2 months since your ordeal, you're a woman now and it's about time you began seeing a doctor." She said sitting down beside her and rubbing her auburn hair.

"What kind of doctor?" She asked curiously.

"A doctor that specializes in women's and girls female anatomy." She explained with a serious but caring look while carefully petting Sofia's hair.

"Mom please I don't want to," She begged her the fear rising up as the trauma of being touched was causing anxiety.

"Sofia this is not a request, you could be pregnant right now and we won't even know, it is only a checkup to make sure he didn't give you any diseases or a baby but don't worry you won't have to have another one until next year, and your also getting a physical which you need for your new school" Miranda said calmly and with a serious look, while standing up and giving Sofia a death glare of business which has become a recent occurrence.

Sofia was afraid there was no doubt, but she hugged her mother as tears leaked down her cheeks while Miranda coddled her for a few minutes before leaving Sofia to cry alone like a big girl she was.

* * *

Sofia sat in the sterile waiting room shaking with fear, her mother sat beside her holding her trembling hand, while she played on her smartphone.

Miranda had promised that everything would be fine, the doctor was head of the field in the local hospital and had a reputation all over the province, and thankfully it was a woman. She was startled and jumped in her seat from her seat when her name was called, Miranda let go of her hand but didn't look at her as Sofia stood and walked off with the nurse.

She began to relax as the nurse took her weight, height, temperature, and vitals, this was what she was used to when she went to see her pediatrician before she became a woman.

She was escorted through a hallway and turned a corner smacking her face against a hard chest.

"OOMPF." she exclaimed rubbing her nose before looking up.

"Oh, are you alright?" A gentle and smooth voice said as she looked up passing the chest and into those caring hazel eyes, his handsome face caused her legs to tremble which added with her already trembling frame causing gravity to increase and she fell, but luckily he was there his chin-length hair of black and grey brushed her face as he caught her, her breasts pressed against his chest before he swung his arms under her numb legs and hauling her up.

"Easy there, I didn't hit you that hard." He exclaimed as a joke trying to calm her down while also feeling her body trembling, her freshly shaved legs felt smooth in his arms, her shorts were adequate for the warm Spring morning, and she still radiated the scent of lavender from her bath before she came here.

"No sorry I am just here for my first well-women's and I'm already scared," she exclaimed her face going red with embarrassment.

"Well, I won't leave a patient by herself when she's having trouble. What kind of doctor would I be then?" He said with a bright comforting smile then made her tremble more.

"Nurse?" He said following the nurse making Sofia quickly jump and grasp her arms around his neck when he moved, he walked into a patient room where she noticed his white lab coat.

This doctor was still smiling as he carefully set her down on the exam table, Sofia let him go and settled herself on the table as he grabbed her file from the nurse.

"Sofia King, age 15?" He asked his smile faded at her young age.

"I was supposed to see a woman doctor." She said trying to gain control of the situation but her trembling was causing nausea.

"Yes, my wife Sascha, unfortunately, she is out sick today so I am seeing her patients. My name is Dr. Cedric Wormwood." He explained carefully while holding out his hand for her to shake which she gladly shook with a tremble at his warmth and giving him a nervous smile.

"So why are you getting a well-women's so young Sofia?" He asked setting down her file to wash his hands.

"Um..." She trembled while rubbing her arm.

He heard her hesitation and looked back to see a tear flow down her face.

"You're alright Sofia no one is going to hurt you here." He said drying his hands, his eyes gave Sofia a wave of calm then she felt better when he smiled.

"Two months ago, my boyfriend... at the time. He... r-raped m-me." She said with a shaky voice.

He stopped wiping his hands and lowered them as his eyes bore into hers, an epitome of innocence, her shapely young legs, white denim shorts with frayed hem that went mid-thigh, white American eagle shoes, lavender shirt with a silver metallic flower, blue acid wash denim jacket, and a purple amulet hung from her neck, her auburn hair was so naturally curly and looked irresistibly touchable, but her face was what caught his attention the most, big brown eyes filled with sadness and tears but strength for not only herself but for others as well, a pouty mouth that was naturally pink and plump, her cheeks were flushed with fear and embarrassment, she had a look that said she was about to faint so he would have to tread carefully.

He smiled before he tossed the paper towels in the trash and sat down to write down in her file.

"Ok, I am going to ask some questions, they may seem uncomfortable but they are necessary I'm afraid." He said looking at her.

"Ok." She said in defeat, she wasn't sure about seeing a man but she didn't want to be rude and she knew her mother would just say they were already here so it would be best to just get it over with.

"If your wife is the head of her field what field are you in?" Sofia asked before he began his own questions.

He smiled and looked at her "I'm supposed to ask the questions Sofia, but if it would make you feel better. I am a general surgeon and physician, I too am head of my field." He explained before he went back to looking over her file.

"Ok, when was your last cycle Sofia?" He asked making her give him a confused look, he smiled at her again before rephrasing.

"Your last period?" he asked with a comforting smile which deepened when her face flushed red.

"Um... the 9th-16th." she said making him nod and write it down.

"Ok, have you noticed any pain since your ordeal?" He asked.

"Some in my lower tummy but that started yesterday." She said holding her lower abdomen, he nodded and wrote it down.

"Did you tell the ER doctor when you were examined?" He asked.

"No, he didn't ask about pain. He didn't examine me down there either." She explained watching his eyes go wide in surprise.

"Which hospital were you brought to?" He asked almost pissed off.

"Good samaritans hospital?" She explained.

"That's the poor people's hospital 3 towns over." He said incredulously.

"Thats where we were living at the time." She said shamefully.

"Well whoever treated you is a moron, every rape patient needs a thorough examination. Do you mind if I run through that protocol during your exam?" He said gently.

She took a breath and she smiled and shook her head.

"Good girl. Did they at least do a blood test or run any tests at all?" He asked with minimal hope.

"No they just looked at my visible wounds bandaged them if they were too bad then sent me home with pain pills." she explained with worry while twiddling her fingers.

He rubbed his face and sighed. "I am so sorry you weren't properly tested Sofia, I'm glad you came to get a physical it would be bad if you just let yourself go without proper medical attention." He said with intense eyes of pure sincerity.

"Well, I'm here now." She said with a brave smile.

"Good girl." He said standing and pulled out 3 folded paper clothes.

"Paper Gown, take all clothes off and keep the opening in the front, blanket drape it over your lap, and pad you sit on it and I will be back." He said before taking her file and leaving the room.

Sofia took a shuttering breath before she shakily removed her clothes, she was nervous to be showing herself willingly in front of not just a male but a grown man, but she put on her brave face.

She sat on the pad at the edge of the bed awkwardly holding the blanket over her lap while trying to keep the gown closed over her naked body.

She shuddered when a knock came to the door and she squeaked a 'come in.'

He stepped into the room, his white coat gone but showing off his black dress pants, purple dress shirt, and a yellow tie, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his gray bangs had been pinned back he looked so relaxed and handsome.

"Ok, how are you feeling?" He asked going to wash his hands with a smile as a nurse came in with a tray of plastic covered utensils.

"Uncomfortable, this paper stuff doesn't do much for modesty." She said with a brave smile which he all to well noticed the pain behind it.

"I understand but unfortunately there is no modesty in medical care." He replied wiping his hands before pulling on rubber gloves.

The nurse was practically careless as she set up the tray of utensils next to the table before she sat down and began to play on her phone.

He came up next to her as he popped the gloves against his wrist before he put his hand on her back "Alright go ahead and lie back for me." he said using his hand to hold her weight as she lied back, she breathed deeply to relax, he smiled down at her while telling her soothing words before gently grasping her wrist and bringing it up above her head.

"Ok I am going to start with a breast exam to check for lumps." He said before he pulled the gown aside revealing her budding breast which he only glanced over for any visible deformities then went on to use his fingers to massage in a circular motion when he felt something.

"Is that? A handprint?" He asked looking down at her face to find her biting her lip and tears rolling down her face.

"Does that hurt? You need to tell me if your in pain Sofia." He said removing his fingers.

She nodded her head "Yes, sir, sorry." she replied taking a shaky breath.

Cedric was getting pissed so he continued his exam more gently and thankfully she didn't wince anymore.

"Alright, other than the handprints I don't feel anything else. I'm going to move on to the pelvic exam." He said pulling the gown closed before moving to the edge of the bed where he pulled out the stirrups and tenderly grasped her ankles which made her gasp in shock.

"I'm so sorry, did that hurt?" He asked worriedly.

"No you just surprised me is all." She said releasing a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry, I am only putting your feet in the stirrups for the exam just relax." He said gently grasping her ankles again and lifted them into the stirrups noticing her lovely dainty feet with purple toenails.

He pulled a stool in between her spread legs then lifted the blanket, he was used to treating much younger patients but never one with such stolen innocence, her maidenhead was smooth freshly shaven from this morning, her skin was creamy while the inner skin was a red-brown which was the first sign of rape, her lips had been stretched by force.

"Ok Sofia just relax while I begin with the external exam." he said before he ran 2 fingers down each of her inner thighs making her tremble.

"Just relax." He said gently as his gloved fingers met her lips which he carefully spread eliciting a gasp from her as he examined the damage, it was obvious the boy didn't use lubrication or get her prepared, she was severely stretched and her body was still healing from the rape, "Ok Sofia I am going to insert a tool that will allow me to see inside just let me know if it feels uncomfortable." he explained as he rubbed the speculum with lubricant before he spread her lips with one hand then carefully pressed the device into her tortured canal.

She clenched and he saw her toes curl with a gasp. "Does this hurt?" He asked worriedly but professionally stopping all movement.

"Not really just surprising." she replied embarrassed by her almost immature like behavior.

"Your body has been through trauma I would be surprised if it didn't clench up." He said pressing the device in further, once it was in he spoke again "Alright, you will feel a bit of stretching." he opened the device getting a gasp from Sofia then twisted the knob to set the device in place, "Very Good Sofia, you're doing so well." He said lighting up her tunnel to view the damage.

Her walls were red and had ripples of clenching with stretch marks, but was most disturbing was her blood red cervix.

He sighed and continued with his work giving her gentle words while he removed the speculum.

He removed his gloves and threw them away before he stood up and smiled at her. "Just relax for me Sofia," he said before he opened the gown a little to press his fingers along her womb and felt what he thought, he sighed then smiled down at her.

"Ok Sofia I want you to remain as calm as you can, alright?" He asked holding her shoulder in case she fights.

"Why is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Just remain calm, unfortunately, your ordeal has lead to a pregnancy." He said instantly grasping her other shoulder to hold her down as she slightly jumped up.

"What? No I can't be." She said grasping his shirt with fear in her eyes.

"Stay calm Sofia it's ok. You're gonna be fine." He cooed while pushing her back down as she stilled but kept shaking and trembling.

"The pain you felt yesterday was your miscarriage, your lack of proper medical attention caused it. So you need to be a brave girl ok? I'm going to help you get it out." He said absent-mindedly rubbing her head.

"I want my mother, please." She exclaimed to him.

He turned to the nurse "Nurse will you go get a sterile dish for the fetus and Sofia's mother please." He inquired making the nurse nod before going out the door.

Cedric stood there comforting the girl until she was calm enough to lay back down, he reached down and covered her with the blanket to give her some modesty.

"Will I ever be able to have children again?" She asked after a minute of quiet.

"Yes, as long as you're a good girl and do as I say, it will hurt but I am very good at my job and I promise I will take care of you." He said looking into her eyes right above her as he rubbed her hair.

Sofia squeezed his other hand when a knock on the door came and the nurse came in with a metal bowl with other utensils- by herself.

"Where is my Mom?" She asked surprised.

"Your mother said you're a big girl and can do this yourself, I tried to tell her this was important I even tried to take her aside to tell her what was happening but she wouldn't have any of it." She said setting down the new utensils on the tray.

"Very well go and tell her this might take a while." he said still comforting his patient, making the nurse nod and leave once again.

"Ok Sofia, your doing well and your gonna be great, just keep doing as I say and you will be fine." He said down to her making her nod.

"Ok you can start by closing your eyes and focusing on your breathing in and out." he said moving his hand to her chest and would use light pushes to make her breath in and out, while he slowly lowered his hand down to her stomach still pressing.

"Good girl keep breathing." he said carefully slipping away to return to her legs while still coaching her on her breathing.

The nurse returned and stood next to the tray not looking at the patient's privates as Cedric put a finger at the top of her mound and rubbed over her clit then down her slit to find her hole before pressing a finger inside.

"Keep breathing." his other hand went back to her lower abdomen and gave light presses making her groan and breath heavier.

"OK I am going to press harder just focus on your breathing." He said pressing harder making Sofia groan in pain.

"Good girl your doing so well." he said feeling the lump in her womb move as he pressed.

"Ok now I want you to push like your going to the bathroom, focus on pushing and your breathing," he said feeling her muscles clench as she pushed.

The nurse was ready with one bowl to catch her waste as she pushed it out by accident which Cedric was used to, he kept his focus on the fetus, luckily it didn't take long for it to move to her canal.

"Good girl Sofia you are almost there keep pushing." He said pressing her stomach helping her and he smiled as he felt the placenta move into her canal as well, he slowly released his pressing then rubbed along her hood then over her slit giving her a bit of pleasure to overpower the pain before he used his other hand to reach inside of her with only a few fingers and pulled out the poor lost child.

The nurse covered the bowl with the fetus then set it next to her waste bowl before she carried the tray out of the room.

"You did so well, Sofia the fetus has passed," he said.

"It didn't suffer did it?" She asked calming down while tears rolled down her face.

Cedric stopped preparing the speculum and had a moment of shock he had never been asked that before.

"No it didn't it was a fast death for it, Sofia I want you to remember something. None of this was your fault," he said standing up and looking at her face, she looked down at him and nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, Dr, Wormwood." She said making him gasp at the sound of his title on her mouth.

He sat back down and shuddered as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Ok, I am going to continue with the well-woman's checkup." He said before inserting the speculum but Sofia's mind was on everything she had been through.

"Alright I am going to take a swabbing of your vaginal fluids than a scraping of your cervix for testing," he said before going on with the procedure.

The nurse had already returned to take the samples into sterile bags for transfer to the labs.

"Alright, there you're all done. So now I am going to leave you to get dressed then I will be back for your physical," he said reaching to pull off his gloves off but finding none instead found Sofia's blood and lube on his bare hands he kept his calm as he went to the sink and washed his hands then left her.

Sofia was slow to get changed again but she remembered his words of focusing on her breathing, it was a great therapy then just as she pulled on her shirt a knock came and the doctor stepped in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he came in and sat down at the makeshift desk with a laptop, Sofia sat back on the exam table with her jacket in hand then carefully pulled it on.

"I'm a little shaken." She replied pulling the jacket over her chest.

"I understand, well I'm sorry you had to go through this but you should be fine I didn't see any other problems that need worry but we will see what the tests say, have you eaten today?" he asked standing and washing his hands again.

"No, too nervous." She replied hugging herself.

"Good, I sent the nurse to get some utensils to take a blood sample," he replied with a smile and come up to her.

"Ok lay down for me," he said pushing her back down to lay on the pillow, he felt around her belly and pressed in some areas asking for pain, then tapped over her ovaries.

"Alright you can sit up now," he said pressing her back to help her up, he tapped her knees for her reflexes, he made idle chat while he shined the light on her eyes, ears, and mouth.

"Good girl, you're as healthy as you can be." He said putting up the utensils before sitting back down.

"As I can be?" She asked worriedly.

"Considering your lack of proper medical care after your ordeal, yeah, but I am prescribing you some antibiotics I want you to take once a day until you run out then in 2 months I want to see you again to see how you're doing." He said handing her the paperwork with a smile.

"Yes sir," she replied with a spiritually-painful-breath of a brave smile on her face.

* * *

Sofia leaned against her mothers car window as she relaxed she remembered the gentle caresses of her doctor and how kind he was her body tingled in relief as she sighed, she held her hand over the band-aid on her inner elbow where he gently drew her blood for testing, Sofia would always remember the gentle and tenderness of her doctor, she thought she would be afraid of men forever but his kindness towards her helped her and she was grateful.

* * *

Cedric was working on Sofia's file he was very pissed about how brave she was about all of what happened to her and how brave she was during her appointment.

He personally took her samples to the labs to test them himself, he felt drawn to the young girl and wanted to know as soon as he could how she was health-wise, it confused him about how interested he was in her well being.

Thankfully the tests of her samples all came back normal, if not just a bit low in the natural antibiotics so the prescription he gave her would be enough to help her.

"Such a good girl," he said leaning back in his chair crossing his arms and rubbing his face before looking at his hands and remembering how soft but smushy she was which she wasn't suppose to be and rubbed his hands and read the clock to see it was 3 am.

"I will call her tomorrow." He said cleaning up and heading home to his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

They met again as scheduled 2 months after.

"Welcome back, Sofia," Cedric said coming into the room with her file He had returned specifically on this day to see her progress for himself considering her his patient now and she was perfectly fine with it considering his gentle hands and how concerned he was for her.

"Good to be back, Dr. Wormwood." She replied with a beaming smile that practically blinded him but he was happy about how bright she looked compared to how she was 2 months ago.

"I must say you look healthier and happier." He said washing his hands and removing his new purple lab coat.

"I feel healthier. Thank you so much." She replied watching him as he dried his hands before he came up to her and began feeling her throat.

"Any new pains or problems?" he asked grabbing his tool to begin looking in her ears, eyes, and mouth.

"Nope, nothing new. I feel amazing I have even been sleeping better at night." She explained as she looked at the poster on the wall while he looked at her eyes.

"That's good, I'm glad." He said trying to hide his happiness at seeing her again.

"Alright lay down for me." He held her back as she carefully laid back.

"Alright raise your dress, please," he stated and watched as she carefully pulled up her lilac dress that had sequins sewn in, her creamy skin was now bare to him but that wasn't all he saw.

"Sofia?" He asked as he gently runs his finger over the mark right over her right ovary.

She didn't need to look to know what he was seeing.

"I got that 2 weeks after our appointment for my birthday, my step-father gave me some money as a gift. I got that as a reminder, my family doesn't know about it though," she explained looking up at the ceiling while feeling his finger run over the tattoo.

"You didn't tell them anything?" He asked sorrowfully continuing to rub over the mark.

"No, my step-father is a Christian man and a deacon at our Church, if he knew what had happened he would call me an abortionist and a sinner and throw me out." She explained.

He listened to her words as he gently fingered the picture, from far away it looks like a dot but up close it was a tiny red handprint about the size of the fetus that she lost, then right under it was a small squiggly line in red but up close it read 'Robin'.

"Why Robin?" he asked beginning to feel around her belly.

"Because I loved the name and it is gender neutral." She explained wincing as he pressed on her bowels.

"Do you want to know the gender?" He asked pressing gently and hard in different places.

"Oh, Please," she said excitedly and sad.

"It was a girl." He said leaning over her to press on each side of her belly at the same time which made him lean down over her chest making them look into each others eyes.

"I can only pray that she is at peace now." She said while Cedric helped her to sit up after he pulled her dress down.

"She is, with the love of her mother she has found peace." He said checking her reflexes.

"Thank you, Doctor." She said with a smile as he finished.

"My pleasure, alright I am going to let you get changed so I can give you a pelvic and breast exam," he said pulling out the dreaded paper clothes, he chuckled at her look of displeasure.

He grabbed his coat and left the room, Sofia prepared the ugly and uncomfortable paper clothes as she remembered taking off her dress, blue capris leggings, purple flats, and her underwear.

She once again clutched at the paper gown hiding what modesty she could as he entered again, missing the coat with his bangs pinned back once again.

"Ok, this time I am only checking for abnormalities, last time you had decent test results but I wanna check again just in case any diseases reared their ugly head since I last saw you because it usually takes about 3 months before signs of an STD show, so I am gonna take some more samples. Alright?" He explained washing his hands again.

"Alright, thank you." She said giving him an unsure smile.

"Good girl and you're welcome." He said returning her smile while throwing away the paper towels.

"Alright go ahead and lie down for me." He said holding her back and helping her to lie down.

"Good girl." He said while going to the edge of the bed and keeping the blanket over her while he pulled out the stirrups and held her ankles with tender hands as he put them in the stirrups.

The blanket covered her while he went back up to her chest.

"Ok I'm gonna start with the breast exam, just relax ok." He explained giving her a smile before pulling aside one side of the gown to reveal her bigger breast with a perfect rosy nipple, he tenderly began to press along her breast feeling her rejuvenated muscles, the handprint long was gone.

"No handprint and your muscles feel very healthy," he said with a smile before replacing the gown to remove the gown from the other breast to feel that one.

Her nipples stood at attention at the feeling of his fingers rubbing against them, she did her best to hide her moan.

"This one also feels much better. Your youth really aids in healing doesn't it?" He asked with a rhetorical smile.

"I think antibiotics helps too." She joked along with him while he replaced the gown then went to her legs.

He chuckled at her joke before he pulled up the tray and the stool, he tried to hide his enthusiasm at seeing how much better she had gotten before he had even seen her, he lifted the blanket to reveal her healed womanhood, the stretch marks had healed down to slim scars and the inner skin had gone from red-brown to dark pink, it was beautiful.

"First look your vagina looks much healthier," he said rubbing his fingers down her thighs making her lightly tremble once again before he went running over her hood then he used his thumbs to spread her lips.

"Alright, I'm starting with the external exam." He said running his fingers between the lips and around her clit, he smiled behind the blanket when he saw that small bud erect itself and a moan escaped from her.

"Good response," he explained before gently running along her slit over her clit before pressing into her hole then used the other hand to press along her womb and ovaries, while the one inside was pressing upwards Sofia clenched her hands as he pressed right into her G-spot which he noticed her clenching walls.

He continued to press along the inside doing in and out motions with his hand as Sofia clenched until her body shook as waves of ecstasy rolled over her making Cedric gasp in arousal and his member stood at half mast.

"Ok, I can't feel your uterus and ovaries which is a very good thing, means they're not swollen." He said pulling out his finger while a blushing Sofia regained her breathing.

"Alright next is the internal exam," he said grabbing the speculum and tearing open the plastic covering.

Sofia felt him spread her lips again to insert the speculum with ease, her already wet tunnel slicked the speculum without the need for lubricant, which Cedric was all too happy about her healthy reaction.

"Alright, Sofia your gonna feel a bit of stretching." He said before he gently opened the device making Sofia gasp.

"Ok, you're doing good." He continued as he shed the light inside of her tunnel, he saw her natural juices leaking, her once red and swollen walls were now dark pink and healed over.

"Good girl Sofia, you're looking healthy and your cervix looks normal," he explained grabbing the swabs and reaching into her canal giving a good swab on a nice puddle of her juice then putting it into a little bag before reaching for a second one and covering it too in her juices in case the first was inconclusive.

Cedric put the 2 samples aside before preparing the third bag before he opened the plastic covering for the cervix scraper.

"Ok you might feel a little scraping but it shouldn't be painful but let me know if it is ok!?" He explained slipping the tool in and holding it for her confirmation of understanding.

"Yes sir, thank you." She replied letting him press the tool against her cervix than with gentle pressure he scraped it collecting the necessary amount for sampling, he carefully put the sample in the bag for testing.

"Alright, that's it." He said carefully removing the speculum, Sofia moaned at the loss.

"Ok I'm gonna let you get dressed then come back and we can chat. Use the pad to clean yourself up and I will be right back." He said reaching for the medical gloves but he looked down to find his bare hands once again covered in Sofia's juices, his eyes went wide at the illegal barrier he had crossed without his knowledge.

He quickly went to the sink hiding his hands from Sofia, his head swam with the feeling of her warmth and skin on his bare hands though it is against his will those thoughts plagued his mind, he scrubbed his hands until they were red and without moisture within the skin.

"Are you alright Dr. Wormwood?" She asked still laying down with her legs in the stirrups.

"Yes, I'm sorry I'm afraid a tear was in the gloves and my hand was wet with your natural lubricant." He explained drying his hand trying not to show any sign of disgust.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said trying to sit up which made him quick to help.

"No, you're fine it was a bad glove." He explained coming down to the bed and removing her legs from the stirrups then coming around again to help her sit up.

"Ok you get changed and I will be right back." He said leaving her, Sofia knew better though, his fingers were rough like callouses, and warmer like the heat was touching her, she knew however by his reaction that it was an accident so she stayed silent but only asking if he was ok.

She finished dressing just in time he returned with his laptop.

"OK." He said as he put his laptop on the desk and pulled out the mouse from his coat pocket.

"Well, everything looks good. Your health has gotten considerably better and you're at the peak of health." He exclaimed turning towards her with a bright smile.

"But we still can't celebrate just yet. We need to wait until the labs come back." He exclaimed going over her charts on the computer.

"I'm glad I at least appear healthy," Sofia said with a smile making him smile.

"Is there anything else you're concerned about?" He asked as he finished up her paperwork.

"Nope." She said shaking her head lightly making her curls flutter about.

"Alrighty, then you're all set. I will call you tomorrow with your results." He said as he held out his hand which she gladly took their body heat electrifying each other as they touched, and both looked at each other for a moment as she slowly stepped down from the exam table still grasping his hand.

Cedric cleared his throat and left the room having Sofia follow him out.

* * *

Sofia sat on the bus headed home from the Doctor. She leaned her head against the window as she remembered the gentle hands of Dr. Wormwood. He was so caring for her and for her safety.

She could only hope she would find someone as nice and loving as him someday.

* * *

Cedric was in his personal lab studying Sofia's labwork.

He wanted to make absolutely sure that his favorite patient was healthy.

He worked as long as he had to until he filled out the paperwork himself saying that her labs were all normal.

Once he was done he leaned back in his chair with a sigh of relief thinking about her again, her soft skin underneath his gloveless fingertips, her warm tunnel was wet and so mesmerizing and when she came on his fingers he wanted to feel her on his member.

He groaned as he rubbed his face, he was a professional he didn't need to be having these thoughts about an underage patient. Luckily though he wouldn't see her again until next year for her next appointment.

Satisfied with that he went home to his wife Sascha, she was glad to see him come home ready for a night of passion.


	3. Chapter 3

Sadly, Sofia never returned to the office to be his patient much the dismay of both parties.

Everyday Cedric would constantly remember her voice when he called her with her final results she sounded quiet and a little frightened but he didn't think of it until much later.

By the time he had any thought to do something whatever was happening it was way passed too late to do anything and he constantly kicked himself in the butt for it as well it had been years since he had called her 'the sound of her frightened voice why didn't I notice it?' He thought to himself 'idiot I was way too happy to hear her voice at all.' He cursed himself.

He needed to move on it had been far too long since then so he put Sofia behind him to get on with his life and he did with gusto.

He focused some energy into his work deciding to try his hand at other areas of the medical field his main focus was general surgery but ever since he met Sofia he wanted to start focusing on helping girls like her who had a baby as a result of rape though he did enjoy helping couples conceive if they had trouble.

Since his appointment with Sofia, she had caused a fetish to arise within Cedric he had found a certain sexiness to being the doctor of a sexy patient.

So over the years while focusing on women's wellness and pregnant rape victims he decided to practice his skills on obstetrics... on his wife, and she was more than happy to oblige his carnal desires for Doctor/Patient taboo sex.

However no matter how happier Cedric as he continuously tried to impregnate his wife with whatever his medical brain could conjure up for his fetish to play with, but life is never all puppies and rainbows and he found this out one night when he was at an office party, they were celebrating his success but parties never interested Cedric so once the celebratory cake was brought out and the praises were sung the rest of the nght was for drinking and mingling which was the part that he always got bored with so he left the party early his need aching for his wife.

He practically drove home like a madman already loosening his tie as his smile never faltered thinking about an amazing release.

He quietly slipped off his shoes as he entered the house then went upstairs leaving clothes along the way to climb into his bed with his wife, but nothing could have prepared him for seeing Sascha tied up and being jackhammered right in her love hole by Sachsa's assistant Grimtrix.

Cedric only stood there in only his pants and watched as they climaxed together as they were coming down was when Sachsa decided was a good time to open her eyes to find her husband at the door.

Cedric thrust his 2 bags of essentials in the trunk of his car, Sachsa had bawled in her restraints as Grimtrix just dressed and left without a word, Cedric only stared at his wife in her bindings not doing anything nor hearing of her excuses, her cunt was leaking the white cum of another man, she tried to get free but it was no use.

Cedric just packed his bags then he unlocked one of her handcuffs before he left her on her own not wanting to see her again, thankful that she never got pregnant.

* * *

Cedric looked at his reflection the next morning in the staff bathroom, he slept in the staff bedroom designed for a Doctor or nurses on duty, but Cedric needed it which no one argued.

He hated himself for the fact that he hadn't cried a single tear yet nor did he even feel the slightest bit sad, he felt like a bad guy but he had a feeling of relief which just confused him.

He splashed water on his face then wiped it off before pulling on his lab coat and left the bathroom to start his day.

"Oh, there you are Dr. Wormwood." The nurse said, a bubbly blonde with a gleaming smile that would make any man swoon, but Cedric didn't notice a bit.

"You have an insemination in 7 and a Pap in 8." She said as she handed Cedric the insemination tray while he felt his phone buzz.

"Do I need to write that down?" She asked as she watched his attention focus on something else.

"No. No, I got it thank you." He said as he dialed his voicemail and only heard Sachsa's high pitched voice pleading with his forgiveness but didn't hear any of it and just deleted the message.

The nurse long gone but he shuddered a breath in stress so he returned to the bathroom to shudder and calm himself down he looked at himself in the mirror and for an instant, he saw her, Sofia, she was in the mirror, her beautiful eyes looked back at him in the mirror and he watched as she lifted her hand on his face.

"You will be ok." She said before she came up to him and kissed him, her lips plump and sweet as his stress left him, but a clatter caught his attention he was jostled from his dream to find Sofia was gone and the insemination specimen draining under the running water in the sink.

"SHIT." He quietly said grasping the vial he couldn't do anything, it was done.

He rinsed the vial with his hand and washed it clean like a robot while trying to think about how to get out of this, he slumped on the toilet and rubbed his face with his clean hands then looked down right on his crotch.

His eyes widen as he shuddered again then looked at the door, he breathed in and prayed for forgiveness, he unbuckled his belt and pulled his cock out he felt its flaccid squish, he let his mind drift thinking of his patient and how she will have his sperm swimming through her womb to impregnate her.

His Doctor/patient taboo hardeneing his cock and suddenly without meaning to he saw her, Sofia was laying back on the exam table in all her healthy beauty and he imagined he used a small speculum to open her up and view her pink and swollen cervix as proof that she is ovulating he used a small tool to open her cervix and saw the small dark opening, he looked over the gown to see her smile as he stood up then jerked his cock until his sperm was shooting right through the speculum and coating her open cervix with the white cum, he quickly sat back down and used an insemination vial to suck up the surrounding goo then poked it throught her cervix to fill it up.

Cedric arched his back and leaned forward as he felt one of the most shuddering orgasm of his life imagining Sofia and her belly swollen with his child, he focused on reality as he finished pumping his cock letting his specimen fill the small jar.

After he cleaned himself up he filled the insemination vial with the specimen, then walked out of the bathroom and right into room 8.

He wanted to get this done quickly so he entered the room and only saw the last name.

"Sorry for the delay Ms. Balthazar. Are you ready for your insemination?" He said as he sit down in front of her spread legs, he barely noticed that he had woke her up but noticed her voice was deep and scratchy.

"Yes, Sorry. I didn't sleep well last night." She explained he didn't want to look at her worried he would feel guilt for whoever she was.

"Its all good, it happens during this time," he said as he finished putting on his gloves then pulling up the blanket to reveal her womanhood, he didn't want to spend to much time on the details of the vagina before him for fear of getting aroused agin at imagining her vagina filled with his cum. Had he been paying attention he would have recognized the dark pink vagina immediately.

"I was supposed to see a woman? Dr. Alver?" She said quietly in her scratchy voice evident of a cold.

"I'm filling in for her today." He said nonchalantly continuing his work of prepping the vial.

"I'm Sorry I'm just not feeling good, maybe I should come back... OK, or not." She tried as he ignored her and just started the insemination and she felt the intrusion in her birth canal then the slight opening of her cervix.

"Best to get it done now otherwise you will have to come back in a month and that's just not fair to you." He said as he filled her womb with his sperm, he tried not to think about how much he ahd cum to fill her with so much.

"Alright all done." He said putting the vial on the tray.

"That was fast." She exclaimed.

"Usually is. You should get your results in 2 weeks." He said as he stood up and left the room with the tray.

Cedric put the tray into the sterile wash as the nurse came up to him in the background as they chatted, Sofia was dressed and left the exam room her eyes tired from her cold, she turned and walked out of the office not knowing the destiny of hers that has begun in her womb.

"Your patient in room 7 changed her mind and left so you're free until your next appointment." She said looking at his schedule with a beaming smile.

"Very good. Thank you." He said as he finished washing his hands and sighing a breath of relief before returning to his office to relax and calm himself down from his impending divorce, his orgasm, and the insemination of his own child that had just occurred and prayed that whoever she was would take care of his child.

* * *

Sofia laid back against the window of the bus she was exhausted but her mother insisted on getting this checkup even with her cold, she missed Dr. Wormwood and his gentleness but when her stepfather found out her doctor was a man he had her transferred to a woman doctor.

It felt strange that the mean old lady with the rough hands wasn't there today but whoever worked on her today was actually kind and gentle with her though she never saw who he was she was glad that he was at least gentle in his rushing and was very glad she didn't have anything to talk to him about, but for whatever reason she felt a deep warmth in her tummy, she wasn't sure what it was but it felt calming and its a perfect feeling to go take a nap with.

As soon as she got back home she was greeted by the servants and told her family wasn't home so she just happily went up to her room and changing into comfortable night dress she slipped under the covers and closed but sleep was avoiding her no matter how tired she was and her bed seemed like a stranger as she couldn't get comfortable.

So because her family was away it was a good time. She knew that doing this had health benefits so she was excited, she pulled out the small bag that was hidden under her bed and pulled out the purple lace underwear, she slipped off the cotton briefs and pulled on the racy panties maneuvering the egg right on her clit.

Then she clicked the on button, she arched her back at the feeling of the low vibration, she ground her hips with her hand as the egg rotated her clit, her mind flashed to the gentle caress of calloused hands, a deep voice telling her she is ok, and the handsome face with plump kissable lips that started at her lips, she saw him he was above her grasping her breasts and kissed her lips while his thumbs tweaked her nipples and massaged her breasts, he moed his kissing to her jaw then down her neck kissing every sensitive spot then giving tentative licks in the valley between her breasts taking a nipple in his mouth a giving a great suck feeling milk coming from her breast and into his mouth.

Then he moved to the other breast enjoying the sweet flavor of pure Sofia, then he began to go lower giving a very heated French kiss to her belly button that excited her clit and tickled her tummy, his hands continuing their work on her breasts as he went lower unable to reach his hands massaged along her hips as he seperated her legs then opened her lips sticking out his tongue as long as he could he slipped it in her canal and latching on her slit making out with her vagina she bucked under him as he held her down, he moved to press a finger in her the made fast pressing movements on her g-spot while he planted a sweet kiss on her clit and sucked HARD.

Sofia arched her back as she came screaming in her pillow her body shaking as she came down from her orgasm she turned off the egg from the highest setting down to low as it rippled her orgasm until she finished then she turned it off before she fell asleep.

Not knowing that her orgasm had released her egg from her ovary as the orgasm also sloshed the great amount of sperm in her womb so when the egg descended the sperm covered it and her womb kept turning in orgasmic pleasure as her egg continued to be fertilised making her hormones make her come down that much more exciting she was still lightly twitching as she slept.


	4. Chapter 4

4 months later.

Cedric was walking down the street, his swagger had gotten better over the last 3 months since he signed his divorce papers.

He sold the house he shared with Sachsa and begun to make himself a better man, sporting a fresh black suit with a purple shirt and tie, sunglasses, Rolex wristwatch and dapper shoes.

His reputation had built since his treatments for infertility were working, more and more women were conceiving children and he was at the top once again.

Though he had all he desired as any man could want even a lady to pleasure him with sometimes but as it always is the riches and the bitches weren't enough.

He walked the sidewalks of the city trying to work out his energy or thinking about life.

Sometimes his mind was so lost that if ever he passed a homeless person he would barely recognize the fact that he had passed them but if it wasn't for the fact that he was looking at his feet but a delicate and slender hand covered in dirt was lying in his way.

He could have easily stepped over the arm that was clothed in a ratty dirty gray sweater and an old and trashy peacoat, he followed the arm up to the body, it was obviously feminine, with baggy dirty holy jeans, filthy and almost worn out purple converse, warmed in the winter night by the long peacoat, its hood covering her head, and her breathing raspy evidence that she was sick but not asleep seeming like she had given up on life.

He pulled out his wallet and grasped the wad of 3 $100 bills, he kneeled down and placed them in her hand then gently laid it along her body his hand brushing her coat but coming into contact with a thick bump, he gently pressed his eyebrows then quickly untied her coat then peeled the sweater up to see the bulging bump of a pregnant belly, he grasped the bump to feel the baby that was 17 weeks along.

"Dr. Wormwood?" An angelic voice roused his ears then looked up at the face of the homeless woman his breath hitched, her beautiful face covered in dirt, her eyes slowly dying of life and her hair lightly tangled.

"Sofia?" He said grasping her shoulders in shock, unaware of his actions but not concerned in the slightest, he pulled her up roughly and held her close in a hug.

"What happened to you, child?" he said holding her at arm's length looking at her.

"I'm pregnant again." She said tears falling.

He didn't need to hear anymore, he hauled her up in his arms just like he did at their first meeting.

* * *

Cedric drove up the driveway to his new home and looked over at Sofia the hood down at her neck to see the beanie she wore over her hair.

"You don't have to do this." She said looking at him, she had been trying to talk him down since he hauled her in his car.

"No, I don't but I want too. I will not leave a young girl on the street on her own and pregnant." He said as he got out of his car and came around to open her door.

"Why?" She asked as he led her around to the back of the house.

"Because, for whatever reason Sofia. You're important to me and I haven't gotten you out of my head since I first met you." He said as he pulled off his coat and picked up a garden hose.

"I will be back, but wait here," He said as he tossed the hose over a tree branch before looking down at her.

"Yes, Dr. Wormwood." She subjected she looked around his backyard it was a lovely large backyard.

With an entrance to a large garden beyond vine-covered fences, the top of a fountain can be seen, and a multitude of flowers are everywhere making the wind smell floral, then an inground pool and hot tub with a fountain in the center.

Cedric came back out with a trash bag and a long old T-shirt, he turned on the water for the garden hose then came over to her.

"Ok take off all your clothes," he said as he opened the trash bag.

"Right here?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, how long have you been on the street?" He asked as he laid the old shirt on the nearby picnic table.

"2 and half months since I started showing and my mother had me do an at home pregnancy test." She explained.

"Ok that's plenty of time for you to get lice or bugs infesting your clothes so I'd rather you not come inside my house just yet." He said holding hand on his hip and looking down at her in authority.

"But its cold." She said rubbing her hands together.

"Don't worry. I will take care of you," he said coming up to her and gently pulling the beanie from her head before he stuffed it int he trashbag.

She nodded her head then began to undress, Cedric watched dutifully.

'I'm a doctor I'm making sure she is alright.' He told himself while watching Sofia peel away her ratty clothing.

Sofia looked at him as she grasped the hem of her sweater then shuddered a breath before she peeled it up over her head, Cedric evened his breathing as he saw dirt falling from unseen places, she was now only in her filthy lavender bra that looked like it was once lilac.

For every article she removed he took and put it in the trash bag, Sofia didn't have anything special in the pockets so she wasn't worried.

She went down to her shoes and pulled them off along with her socks, she felt embarrassed by the smell that raised from her feet but Cedric didn't notice at all, he was more focused on the dirt covered Goddess as she peeled her pants down her hips to reveal her panties that matched her bra, it was holey and dirty, he didn't even bother with the smell.

Sofia took another deep breath before reaching back and unclipped her bra, Cedric covered his shuddering breath as she peeled off the filthy garment to reveal her soft breasts that had grown significantly since the last time he saw them, her nipple was protruding in the chill of the day.

Cedric took the trash from her shaking hand then put it in the trash bag and looked up just in time to see her pull down her underwear revealing the white skin underneath that still had dirt, she took a breath and fully turned to him handing him the stained panties, Cedric took note that she had no injuries she was just dirty.

"Ok now step under the hose and rinse off while I dispose of the trash." He said closing the bag and hauling it over his shoulder then walking off, Sofia stepped under the running water and felt it was actually warm, she hadn't had a shower in months so it felt really cleansing.

She scrubbed her hair and ran her fingers through it then ran her hands down her body until the top covering of dirt was gone and her hair was soaking wet she continued working through her hair until the water was running clear.

She stepped out from the water then went to turn it off, Cedric had yet to return so she just sat at the picnic table letting the water run off of her, sitting there with her thoughts Sofia had a realization.

'I'm outside and I'm... naked.' She thought, she shuddered a breath as she felt the warm wetness begin to run from her womanhood, she stood up slowly keeping her hands by her side and let her mind feel all over her body as the chilly wind whipped around her wet skin, opening her legs she felt the winds caress along her moistened slit, she blushed at the feeling, then the sun peeked out from behind the clouds, its UV rays lit up her skin and she felt their warmth heating up making her nipples and clit poke out the feeling of nature running over her body.

Then the feeling of possibly being caught by someone was making her breath go faster, a neighbor could easily be watching her added with the feeling of nature rolling over her nudity, the feeling was erotic, she had never done so bold as to stand outside in nothing but her bare body letting nature caress her like a gentle lover, she had only felt such delicate caresses since she first met Cedric, he was just as gentle. She closed her eyes in remembering his tenderness towards her made the river run faster down her legs, and to be here at his house in the nude while he cared for her to this point it made her heart beat faster and a heated blush hit her cheeks.

Suddenly a warm hand held to her forehead making her snap at attention then blush as Cedric's face was right in front of her standing before him naked as he held her forehead she began to shake.

"Yeah, you have a lowgrade fever." He said before he wrapped a brown fluffy towel around her shoulders, she felt the warmth envelope her she kind of missing her nudity immediately, nothing felt more invigorating than being outside in the nude but now it was time to go get cleaned up.

"Why didn't you put on the shirt I left for you?" He asked as she held the towel together.

"I had never done something so brave, the feeling of being outside with nothing on, it was just nature and my natural body. It was one of the most amazing things I have ever felt." She explained as she pulled the towel from her body after she felt her body dry, then put the towel to her hair and began rubbing it.

Cedric noted her nudity again, he had never known the feeling but he could imagine that with whatever she had been through, the feeling of such freedom for her must feel incredible.

Sofia grasped the shirt he had given her and slipped it on, Cedric watched as her breasts jutted out as she raised her arms to pull on his old College shirt, then seeing her curves covered by it not to mention when her hands went to her baby bump and caressed it made his flaccid cock jump to a semi.

'How is it that seeing her in my shirt makes it jump but her nudity doesn't? Is it because I'm a Doctor? Or is it because of her belly? I am seeing a pregnant woman wearing my shirt and I can't help but love the sight as if she was my wife.' He thought to himself.

Sofia kept the towel around her shoulder to capture the water from her hair as Cedric lead her into the house, it was a castle-like mansion with stone walls and flowers surrounding the house.

Inside was just as magical, with purple walls, gray trimming, and the over wall gothic look that looks like a Sorcerer's tower.

"Wow, this is beautiful." She exclaimed.

"I designed this place myself after I divorced my wife," he said as he led her upstairs and down a small hallway.

"Can I ask why you got a divorce?" She said as she noted plum colored double doors with intricate carvings and designs that was much more beautiful then any other door she has seen it was obvious that it was the master bedroom, right next to it was a set of lavender double doors which he opened to reveal a lovely sitting room which walking through lead to a purple and pink decorated princess suite.

Through a single white door was an exquisite ensuite bathroom.

Cedric went to the large inground bathtub and began filling it with warm/hot water, "The water won't be too hot to harm the baby just make sure to be careful and not slip and wash yourself thoroughly while shaving anywhere you..." He said setting up the soaps before turning to see her already naked and setting his shirt and the towel in the dirty clothes hamper.

"Thank you." She said, she felt very scared at being too brave by making herself naked again in front of him, but for some reason, she is just really enjoying the feeling of being naked and he is a doctor so she didn't give it much thought.

"Your welcome," he said before he left her to her bathing.

"Sofia stood there in her nudity for just a moment staring at the bath then saw a curtained window, she became brave again and went over to it throwing open the curtains to a wall made of glass that looked over a lake that the sun was setting on, she didn't see any neighbor windows nearby to see her so with happiness she pulled open the sliding glass door and let the winter wind breeze in and over her body once again.

She was in no rush to move loving the feeling of it before walking over to the tub and stepping in letting the warm water cover her, Sofia was gentle in lathering her in soap and watched as the water turned from clear to a murky light gray, her skin was now gleaming in cleanliness then went to washing her cinnamon hair, the water turned a darker gray as she finished washing, so she stood up facing the window letting the chilly wind cover her warmed skin before she drained the water and stepped out.

Next, she took a razor and went over to the shower then shaved her legs, arms, and pits. But when she tried to shave her vagina she couldn't get the right angle and she couldn't see over her belly.

So she went over tot he counter and grabbed the handheld mirror and returned to the shower, she sat down on the floor to open her legs as wide as she could then held the mirror while she shaved, but it was proving difficult because she needed a third hand and her body was cramping up staying in the same position.

But she kept trying until finally, she gave up, she didn't care she was too mad so she just put the mirror and razor on the shower shelf then turned on the water to rinse off the hair and excess dirty water from the bath, however, she pulled the shower head and pointed it at her vagina but the hose wasn't long enough so she finally just gave up.

She took a fresh purple towel from the rack and wiped the covering water from her body though not completely dry so she just wrapped her hair in the towel then went to stand in front of the open window, the cold wind blew around her warm body drying her porcelain skin making her nipples and clit react to its chill that grew colder as the sun fell on the horizon.

After her hair stopped dripping she went to the vanity and picked up the hairbrush and began to brush out the long tangles form the past 2 months of being homeless, though most of the ends had become dreads so Sofia didn't think much of it as she picked up a pair of scissors, her hair had grown out to the middle of her back but with her cutting off the dreads she lost a good 3 inches, the ends curled as they dried giving Sofia a look of grace and beauty and without a trace of being homeless.

She closed the window then shut the curtains before leaving the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Sofia walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, Cedric was nowhere to be seen but there was a long sleeve button down shirt that looked like it was Cedric business shirts it was white with dark purple vertical stripes.

She picked up the shirt and slipped it on like a jacket before pulling it closed to button it down, the shirt was long enough that it covered her torso and the shirt tails ended to her mid-thigh, while the sleeves were long so she rolled them up to her elbows while she couldn't button much over her chest without busting a few buttons so she had to leave some on the top open showing her impressive cleavage.

She was glad that it was just a shirt so she still felt naked but she was covered, so she walked out of the room right outside she was met with quite a sight.

Cedric had been waiting for her, he stood in the hallways wearing a purple lab coat, a plum-colored vest, a green button down shirt, a dark yellow tie, grey pants and black shoes.

"You ready?" He asked her as soon as she walked up to him.

"Ready for what?" She asked him before he went to another set of double doors, they were white with intricate designs on them, Cedric opened them to reveal a fully equipped Doctor's office and exam room.

"For your appointment." He said as he set his hand on her hand and lightly pushed her into the room.

To say that Cedric is a pervert is a lie because he isn't, he is merely a sensual guy with certain tastes.

"I made this room for my own personal practice. How old are you now Sofia?" He said as he went over to a large white dresser to pull out a fabric sterile blanket and placed it on the exam table then pulled out the stirrups.

"I'm 22 now." She replied

Cedric stilled for only a moment to think. '22 huh?' He thought to himself glad that she was beyond the legal age now.' He thought to himself.

"Sit up on the exam table and put this blanket over your lap while I wash up." He said when he went over to the sink and began scrubbing up.

Sofia didn't say anything she just did as she was told, the table was set up for her to sit in like any other chair with a small recline, she pulled the blanket over her legs before she put her feet in the stirrups then waited.

She took a deep breath as she saw Cedric wipe his hands and throw away the paper towels before he removed his coat and hung it up, he looked incredibly handsome like a sorcerer.

He came up to the side of the chair and laid the chair back laying her down, he was gentle in grasping her delicate hand and raised it above her head before he unbuttoned the shirt she wore letting her breasts lightly bounce free, his face was stoic but gentle and caring, Sofia looked at him with admiration she had dreamed of his gentle hands ever since he first did this to her, Cedric removed the shirt from the breast he was next to then began an examination, he felt the growth of her mammary glands as they prepared for feeding a baby

His cock lightly jumped at feeling the warmth of her skin and the muscles within, then when he lightly pinched the nipple and tweaked it he wanted to wrap his lips around that budding nipple and suck out what milk she was making. he carefully and within routine, he replaced the shirt over her breast then lowered her arm.

He walked around to do the same thing with her other breast, Sofia's breast that he just left was swollen with arousal and her other breast was slowly swelling in anticipation of his touch.

He warm hand grasped her wrist with delicacy to place it over her head then with grace he removed the shirt revealing her breast to his eyes, then when his warm calloused hands began to press around her breast, she felt him grasp the whole thing and rub them with love while his fingers kissed her skin.

He stayed with his routine exam she held a gasp as he pinched and rolled her nipple before pulling it to attention, his hands were gone too soon, her shirt replaced and he carefully buttoned the shirt, then he pulled the chair to recline again for her to sit up at a 33-degree angle.

The next part made a pool beneath Sofia in anticipation as Cedric moved a stool over to the end of the table between her legs and sat down, Cedric kept his composure as he raised the blanket to reveal her womanhood but was stopped as he saw her failed attempt at shaving herself.

"I'm guessing you had trouble with personal hygiene during your bath?" He asked with a small chuckle making Sofia blush and hold her face in her hands.

"Don't worry. I can help you." He said as he stood up and went to another dresser and began pulling out other equipment to put on a tray before coming back up to her.

"Ok this might feel weird but its necessary I'm afraid." He said as he got to work, he began by running two fingers down her thigh making her tremble before taking a baby wipe and cleaned off the soap and water that was left behind, Sofia felt so exposed than she ever had, the feeling of him wiping her like a baby was arousing especially when he spread her lips to wipe within her crevices and up over her clit then gave her canal a rim job before following the slit down to her anus until she was clean.

Once she was cleaned up he tossed the wipe in the trash, then he Sofia saw he grasped a small bottle of shaving cream then with experience hands he spread the foam over her mound being gentle and making sure to get in crevices where hair grows, Sofia felt a minty tingle from the foam and felt her arousal raise, Cedric then used another wipe on his hands then grasped a fresh razor then got close to view with keen eyes she felt his warm breath on her clit as he began to shave her unruly coarse curls.

He shaved her like he shaves himself running the razor against the hair to get as deep as possible, the feeling of his ungloved hands holding her skin tight as he shaved was invigorating, especially when he held her open to get in her labia then followed the line down to her anus making sure that any bugs that could have gotten to the hair was now being removed with the hair leaving her baby smooth.

He took another wipe and cleaned off the excess foam going back over every crevice until she was clean once more, Sofia couldn't help being aroused by his actions, his was taking care of her in a way she had never experienced before.

"Are you like this with all of your patients?" She asked sarcastically with a hint of flirting.

"Only the ones I really like, Sofia," he said rubbing his hands together with some kind of oil and it didn't hit her of his intentions until she felt his hands touch her sensitive mound and rubbed the mint flavored aloe vera oil all over the places he had shaved, Sofia had to grasp the chair in surprise at the arousing feeling as he went a little rough in his massage to get the oil into her skin, he was quick to begin rubbing the lips of her slit and tweaking her clit as they passed it making Sofia unable to hold back a moan of pleasure as she arched her back.

"Please, Dr. Wormwood." She groaned making him look over the blanket at her and she noted his smirking eyes and he continued with his actions.

"Don't worry, Sofia its normal for arousal to happen during the procedure." He said to close to her opening that as he talked he opened her canal and she felt his hot breath blow inside of her, she moaned as he continued his rubbing until the feeling of rubbing her mound was no longer wet and oily but a dry rubbing which meant the oil was properly massaged in her skin.

He stopped and wiped his hands once again making Sofia calm down, she was shuddering without release, then she felt an intrusion and with a curling she knew instantly he had pushed a finger into her canal and was pressing upward into her g-spot making her tense up instantly as he began to lightly press around her pregnant belly.

She moaned and gasped at the feeling of his rubbing finger that was continuously pressing her inner button before he easily pressed his thumb onto her clit and rubbed it into circles, he held down her waist as she arched her back and screamed in orgasmic pleasure, Sofia felt the electricity flow through her as her belly was convulsing and her orgasm caused the baby to move making her climax intense while Cedric continued to press into her pleasure zones until she was done.

She had never experienced such a calm orgasm, but it was divine nonetheless.

After she had come down enough he opened the package for the speculum, Sofia was breathing evenly as she felt him spread her open once more to press the device in.

"A bit of pressure," he said as he opened the device and locking it into place and pulling the light down to view inside, he noticed her cervix was in the perfect position and color as a sign of a healthy cervix that was holding life within.

"Ok I am going to take samples just relax ok." He said he went to work collecting the samples as he had before, then gently removed the speculum, he lowered the blanket as he stood up and pushed the tray aside before going over to wash his hands.

"Just relax there a moment," he said knowing Sofia wasn't going to answer she was still coming down.

Sofia only watched as Cedric pulled a device next to the bed then moved the shirt she was wearing up to reveal her baby bump, he was careful in putting room temperature gel on her belly before using the sonar tool to look around her belly which got her attention as a thumping noise sounded and it made her cry.

"Don't cry Sofia, its just your babies heartbeat." He said with a smile as he turned the monitor to show the baby shape on the sonogram.

"That's my baby?" She asked looking at its strange shape.

"Not just one baby but 2." He said looking at her with a smile.

"2?" She exclaimed with scared happiness.

"Yup, a girl and a boy." He said as he began to take pictures that immediately started printing.

Sofia didn't say anything but just began crying, Cedric acted quickly in removing the tool from her belly and came up to her to caress her face.

"Sofia what's wrong?" He said with worry as he was a little too close but neither thought it was too close if anything it wasn't close enough.

"What am I supposed to do? I have no home, no money, and no family." She cried holding his wrist as he wiped her tears.

"You don't need to worry about that. You can stay here as long as you want. I promise I will take care of you." he said as he held her close giving her a hug and smelling her clean hair.

"But why?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't need a reason Sofia, I care about you too much to just let you live a life of poverty. I want you to stay here with me as long as you can." He carefully said holding her away from him to look into her eyes.

"I... care about you too." She said with fear.

"Good girl." He said before he kissed her forehead, he carefully removed the blanket and hauled her up in his arms before going to the lavender room to lay her down and covered her back up, her eyes were already closed as she needed to calm down, but as he turned to walk away he felt his vest being grabbed.

"Dr. Wormwood, can you do me a favor?" She asked cautiously.

"Anything Sofia." He said turning back towards her.

"Will you make love to me so I can feel what its like to be really loved." She tried with caution she looked up into his loving and gentle eyes, he leaned down to brush her forehead and over her hair before he slowly captured her lips with his own.

They both moaned in delight as reality was way better than fantasy, he released her reluctantly and held his forehead to hers.

"Not tonight, Love. It has been a long day and you need rest. But I promise I will fulfill your request." He replied with a smile making her smile as well before he kissed her again, he saw her eyes flutter closed as she began to fall asleep, he turned and was about to leave until he had a thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Sofia was lightly awoken by the covers being removed from her then looked as Cedric was unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing, he held her back to haul her up to sit before he pulled the shirt from her body leaving her in the nude.

"Much better." He said before he covered her back up as she laid back down, Sofia fell asleep and enjoyed her nudity.

The next morning Sofia awoke to light, she noticed that the covers had drifted below her breasts revealing her nipples to the chilly air if the room, then opening her eyes she found her room alight with the rising sun in the walls of glass.

She stood up and felt the cold winter morning was illuminating her bare body as if the sun itself was saying good morning.

Sofia walked to the window and opened them instantly feeling the chill surround her she closed her eyes to feel the erotic grace until she felt tiny wisps of cold wetness, she opened her eyes to see snow falling, she stepped out onto the balcony to feel the cold hug her her feet crunching the snow that had already gathered on the balcony, she carefully laid down on the snow keeping her legs apart as her body sunk and she felt the snow bank cover her vagina and the chill hit her clit.

Her pregnancy hormones warming her body as the snow chilled her, then she felt snow gathering along her body as it fell, she was being buried and it felt amazing having the chill on her nudity.

After a few more minutes Sofia stood up letting the snow fall from her body, she returned inside and closed the sliding door, her body was covered in goosebumps.

"Maybe I should get dressed." She said to herself before going over to the closet, but opening it she found it empty, this was a little arousing, she had nothing to cover herself with she could easily use the blanket or the sheet from the bed but the feeling of being forced to be nude was exciting.

So she walked tot he door to the room and opened it her heart jumped as she practically came face to face with a maid carrying towels, the maid widen her eyes but didn't say anything as Sofia walked past her, Sofia kept walking feeling her nudity on display to the staff she felt way more free then she ever had in her stepfather's house.

She passed another maid who silently shrieked and backed up into a door she just came out of but said nothing, Sofia descended the stairs and rounded the last step to head to the kitchen when she was met with Cedric's steward, who widened his eyes at what he was looking at.

"Miss, please allow me to escort you back to the patient wing." he surmised coming closer fixing his demeanor from the shock he had just received.

"Not necessary. Thank you though." She said as she bypassed him and continued to head into the kitchen, Cedric was in the kitchen eating his breakfast wearing black pants, black shoes and and the white and purple striped shirt he took from her last night, when he noticed the chefs reaction of shock making him look at what he saw to see Sofia walking in with all her naked glory he smiled when he saw her.

"Did you walk around my castle like that?" He asked leaning on a fist with a smile.

"Yes, I shocked 2 maids and your steward tried to escort me back to the patient wing and now the chef as well." She said coming up and sitting on the stool right next to him, the chef was blushing and lightly trembling as he placed a plate in front of her which she was graceful in eating, they didn't talk but loved the chef's reactions and not looked at her at all then when new servants came through the kitchen they saw her as well.

After breakfast Cedric lead her on a tour through the house passing many wide eyes servants making them laugh, finally, Cedric took her to the back door where snow was still falling.

"Beautiful." She said feeling the wispy air coming from the sliding glass door, Cedric had an idea and when he had a plan nothing was going to stop him, so as Sofia was being mesmerized by the winter wonderland outside he began to strip.

Then when she turned around she found a very equally nude Cedric who only sported a wicked grin, Sofia turned to him with a blush then returned his smile, he slowly sauntered up to her then reached around her waist making her gasp as his hot skin touched her then she felt the winter wind blow over her as he opened the door.

Cedric had never felt so exposed before and he instantly knew that she was right the erotic feeling being covered by nature over nudity was thrilling, the chill erected his member at attention he grasped her shoulder to turn her towards the door then pushed her back out, Sofia felt the wind blow over her as Cedric closed the door behind him.

The thrill of possibly being seen by a neighbor thrilled him even more as did the realization that he was outside and naked, he loved it he looked over her goddess body and noticed her nipple and clit were sticking out.

"Such freedom is invigorating." She said making Cedric grasp her hand.

"Yes, it is. I love it." He exclaimed as he pulled her along they walked slowly feeling the wind rush past them easily ignited their inner fire, Cedric led Sofia along the gardens until they reached the pool especially the hot tub he turned the water on and instantly steam began to rise.

"It's not hot enough to cause any harm." He said before he stepped in the helped Sofia step in.

The feeling of the hot warm water covering her felt amazing most with the public nudity.

Cedric and Sofia laid against the cold back of the tub and watched the snowfall without saying anything but just enjoyed the serenity, after a while, they moved back inside towards the game room Cedric forgoing his clothes.

They spent most of the day playing video games, the castle steward brought their lunch and their dinner to them, their time was filled with laughter and good times, until Sofia's yawning had Cedric yawning as well so they called it quits and walked through the house up to the master hallway but before Sofia could go back to the room Cedric pulled her into his room.

Sofia fell back on his large king sized bed, Cedric laid out next to her and they looked at each other not saying anything for a minute until Cedric reached down with his hand to hold her belly.

"You asked me to make love to you. Why?" He asked as he gently rubbed her tummy.

"I know this may seem strange but the last time I ever had sex was when Hugo raped me." She explained holding his hand on her belly.

"How are you pregnant then?" He asked leaning up on his elbow in surprise.

"I'm not sure." She said laying back and looking up at the ceiling, after a moment of silence she looked over at him to see a look of confusion.

"The closest thing I came to having sexual relations was I had my yearly pap smear." She said turning to him letting his hand curl around her waist.

"Why did you stop coming to me anyway?" He asked pulling her closer to rest their heads together.

"My stepfather, when he found out that I was seeing a man doctor he had me change immediately to a female doctor that goes to our church, and you know my first appointment with her she found my tattoo and then told my stepfather about it at church." She said playing with his beard.

"That's against the law doesn't matter if he was a parent she isn't supposed to tell anyone patient information." He said rubbing her belly.

"Yeah, I hated her, she was mean, treated me like a teenaged slut, and she wasn't gentle at all," Sofia exclaimed moving to play with his chest hair making Cedric groan.

"What a horrible doctor." He said as he moved to play with her long hair.

"I'm thankful though, I had a substitute doctor for my Pap Smear, and whoever he was, he was very gentle even though he was fast." She said curling her head in the nook of his neck.

"You don't know who your sub was?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Don't be like that, its not really my fault. He came in while I was asleep I was sick that day but Mom insisted I still go to the appointment, then by the time I was awake he was already in between my legs so I couldn't see him, then its was like as soon as he was there he was gone, he was really fast and he didn't stay to talk to me about any problems but its ok though because I didn't have any to talk about so I was glad to get out of there sooner so I could go home and sleep." She said enjoying his scent from his neck.

But Cedric stiffened then slowly sat up to look at her shocked expression.

"You said you were sick? Did you have a cold by chance?" He asked making her look at him in confusion.

"Well, yeah but how did you know that?" She asked with an unsure expression.

"Sofia, you need to tell me the name of your regular doctor and where your appointment was?" Cedric said grasping her shoulders slightly scaring Sofia.

"Um, Dr, Alver, and at the Center for Women's health." She explained and watched and Cedric's eyes widened then he slumped rubbing his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" She asked running her fingers through his hair.

Cedric was never one for religion but considering how well his destiny had been written out there must be a higher power to write such an intricate fate for the both of them.

"I am so sorry Sofia." He stated looking up at her through glazed eyes.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong," She said with a gentle smile while rubbing his cheek, but Cedric grasped her wrist with gentleness then kissed her palm.

"I actually did. 17 weeks ago I was substituting for Dr. Rosa Alver. She had a last minute family emergency the day before and I was called in as her replacement." he said watching her expression.

"I don't understand what that has to do with my pregnancy." She said with confusion.

"Because I accidentally artificially inseminated you." He said flatly making her look at him with surprise but she stayed quiet to let him continue.

"The night before your appointment I had caught my wife cheating on me, so the next day my mind wasn't thinking straight very much. The nurse told me which rooms had which patients but I went into the wrong room for the insemination. I went in wanting to get out quickly but I only noticed the patients voice was scratchy like she had a cold, I did notice that she wanted to leave because she wasn't feeling good but she was already there and I knew that an insemination patient would have to wait a month until she could be inseminated again so I went ahead with the insemination." He explained

"But what about the real insemination patient didn't they go without their chance at a child?" Sofia worried, Cedric smiled and lightly chuckled before leaning on her shoulder.

"Your kindness is amazing Sofia." He leaned back up to kiss her forehead then with a content smile he continued.

"After I left your room the nurse told me that the other patient changed her mind but she didn't say it was the insemination patient so I just assumed it was the Pap smear patient that changed her mind, now I see she had changed her mind about being inseminated." He explained pulling her in to hug her and pet her hair.

They stayed like that for only a few minutes until Sofia got curious.

"Do you know anything about the sperm donor?" She asked curiously while rubbing her stomach.

Cedric went wide-eyed then fell back against the bed after releasing Sofia making her turn around to look at him with worry.

"Whats wrong?" She asked with concern.

"The Donor." He said rubbing his face again.

"Is he that bad?" She asked crawling around to cradle his head on her lap which he turned to kiss her belly and wrap his arms around her waist.

"At the moment he is the worst." He said into her belly which made his hot breath run over her core.

"Why, what did he do?" She asked rubbing her delicate hand over his forehead and through his hair.

"He was the donor in the first place." He exclaimed his deep voice vibrating her belly making her baby roll around which caused Sofia to exclaim.

"Ooh." She said grasping her belly, Cedric sat up to grasp her belly.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Your voice made the baby kick." She said with teary eyes and a smile, Cedric rubbed her belly gently.

"Usually the father's voice makes the baby kick," Cedric said gently then looking at her to see if she catches on, Sofia looked up at him with a fearful but confused look on her face.

"What?" She asked with concern.

"Before I went into your room for the insemination I had just received a missed call from my ex-wife so was listening to her voicemail while the nurse told me about the rooms, however after I deleted the message I went to restroom to calm down before I could see any patients and while I was in there I accidentally knocked the insemination vial under the running water in the sink so in an act of desperation I replaced the specimen with my own sperm. Which is why I went through the appointment quickly and without looking at the patient. I didn't want to feel guilty about my mistake nor think about her face for the rest of my life." He explained looking up at Sofia's calm but shocked expression.

"So? I'm pregnant with YOUR child?" She asked making sure she had all the facts holding her belly.

"Yes, I hope that's ok?" He asked holding one of her shoulders and rubbing her cheek.

"Yeah. I know my child will have intelligent genes at least." She joked with happiness.

Cedric chuckled and pulled her in before laying back down to just hold each other for a good while before Cedric broke the comfortable silence

"Sofia, I care about you a great deal. Will you allow me the great pleasure of doing the right thing by becoming my wife? I promise to take care and love you and our child for the rest of our days." Cedric said lifting her face by her cheeks to look in her eyes.

"I care about you a great deal as well. I would love to marry you." She said brushing his cheek before he pulled her in for a loving kiss, their lips danced against each other until both of them fell asleep.


End file.
